


L'épreuve

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [34]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UA
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	L'épreuve

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Levant les yeux de son téléphone, et du contact qui étais affiché, Luffy regarde son petit ami.

-Tu veux pas appeler toi ?

-C’est pour ton frère, donc non.

En soupirant, Luffy se résous à appeler Kidd.

-Ouais ? Grogne ce dernier en décrochant

-Salut, ça vas ?

-D’où t’as mon num’ ?

-C’est Ace qui me l’a donné.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que c’est mon frère et que vous vivez ensemble ?

Il y eu un vague silence troublé par un nouveau grognement.

-Bon, qu’est-ce que tu me veux ?

-C’est bientôt Noël… Tu sais ce que veux Ace comme cadeau ?

Cette fois, il y eu un vrai silence.

-Alors en fait… repris Kidd…

-Ouais ?

-Je voulais te  poser la même question.

-Ah.

Les deux beaux frères restèrent un long moment en silence, comme des cons, si bien que Law finit par demander à son petit ami si tout vas bien. Ce dernier acquiesce, avant de se remettre à parler.

-Et donc t’as  absolument aucune idée ?

-C’est toi son frère ! Tu le connais depuis toujours !

-Tu vis avec lui ! Tous les jours !

Il y eu un nouveau silence.

-On fait quoi, alors ? Demande Kidd.

-Je sais pas.  On se rappelle si l’un de nous a une idée ?

-Ouais.

Ils raccrochent.

-Alors, demande Law, il t’as donné une idée.

-Nan. En fait, il voulait aussi que je lui donne une idée.

-Vous êtes conscient qu’on est le 24 Décembre et que vous devez  trouver un cadeau pour dans trois heures ?

-Oui ?

Luffy regarde son petit ami, avec une petite moue suppliante.

-T’as pas d’idée ?

-C’est ton frère, pas le miens.


End file.
